Code to Recovery
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: A special inside look at Litwak's Arcade 2 years later after defeating Turbo, and saving the arcade from destruction. (First chapter has been posted, and happy 2nd birthday to the film!)
1. Game Central Station

**Another series of my own, this one about life after the events of the movie, and how most of the characters are moving along after 2 years. Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Wreck-It Ralph" _****nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to Disney.****

**Code to Recovery**

**Chapter 1: Game Central Station**

What's the one place you know where all games meet together and socialize. Game Central Station. The hub has been the heart of many video game arcade cabinets from the very beginning the arcade opened to the public. It has powered and plugged numerous games. But one those games people never forget was _'TurboTime'_. That game was infamous for it's main character, Turbo, who abandoned his after _"Road Blasters'_ stole his popularity, and made him jealous because of it. But little did anyone know, he mysteriously owned Sugar Rush as King Candy for 15, cracking down on glitches, unlockables, civil rights, and human rights, as well as ensuring the whole place was ruled by a dictatorship, until Ralph came in and toppled him off for good. Now, two years later, many characters would still never forget the day that Turbo was still in the gaming network without even knowing it. But take Sonic the Hedgehog for example. Since his game has been plugged in at Litwak's, he has been doing station announcements after the arcade closes for the day.

_"I really like my job. It's the best I've ever had in my whole entire life." _he said. _"It's now been my true dream job since." _He was asked about Turbo, and this was his response.

_"Well, Turbo is one big dumb-ass. Let's just say that. He used to be such a good guy before RoadBlasters rolled into this arcade. Damn, its pretty surprising and shocking that how such a good guy went bad over jealously and popularity."_

The Surge Protector was even asked about Turbo.

_"Well. I can say he was generally an idiot. Nothing else. He just went rouge over popularity."_

And a few others.

_"He just wanted attention."_said Zangef.

_"What a baloney."_ said Gene. _"I knew he would eventually become a bad guy."_

But despite that, some remember Turbo as a good guy, and that popularity was he stole his good heart. But despite that, many continue on with their lives as usual, vising other games. Now, we go to the station director.

_"I can tell you that Game Central is a safe environment." _he said. _"It is a very special place where everyone can socialize and visit other games too. With the Surge Protector and special co-operation with Tamor-Jean Calhoun, we make sure nothing suspicious happens in Game Central." _He concluded. Now that we are finished with Game Central station, let's head on over to _"Fix-It Felix Jr." _to see how Ralph and the Nicelanders are doing after 2 years.

**COMING UP: **Going over to Nicleand to see a superstar and his plumbing sidekick.


	2. The Niceland Apartments

**Chapter 2: The Niceland Apartments**

Take a guess. What's that one arcade cabinet in the back end of the arcade? _"Fix-It Felix Jr."_. For over 32 years, that game has entertained many players young and old at Litwak's. But little do they know what happens inside the cabinet. After the closures, the characters (as usual), they either have a conversation, or head out to visit the other video. They have been treating Ralph with more respect ever since his story was told. Ever since, Felix has built a series of extensions to help in shelter homeless video games characters of unplugged games. Some of the homeless characters have taken part of bonus level inside the cabinet.

"_It's a big contribution to the community."_ says Gene, the mayor of the Niceland Apartments. _"We're helping these people get a second chance here." _Meanwhile, we talk to Felix &amp; Ralph, the popular characters of the game to see how there were doing.

_"Well, it's nice to say I am generally well more accepted around here." _said Ralph. _"I used to be disrespected alot around here, just like bad guy in this arcade. But after I saved Sugar Rush, I have been treated with fair respect since." _

The displaced characters on Niceland? Here's their views.

_"It's pretty nice." _says one displaced video game character. _"Alot of the people are kind to you here. It''s quite like family." _

Gene, the president of Niceland, said that all displaced video game characters are welcome to the Niceland Apartment complex.

_"Anybody can come to Niceland if they're homeless." _said Gene. _"We have tons of vacant homes that have built by Felix from Ralph's brick pile that are ready for use by any character of any kind." _The other residents say they're perfectly fine with the displaced characters.

_"I like the displaced characters." _says one female resident. _"They're nice, and they really want to contribute to the community." _

_"This is a great idea Ralph and Felix is doing!" _says one male resident. _"I say they should keep up the good work! These homeless characters need a second chance!" _

So overall here, the people here at _Fix-It Felix _like the changes made at the Niceland Apartments.

**COMING UP: **Visiting Sugar Rush, and how the queen is doing.


End file.
